castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon
Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have one of each Volcanic Egg. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Bahamut has roughly 120 million health. Up to 110 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 20 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 =Attacking Bahamut= Strategy for this dragon requires watching, waiting, and performing the correct action at the correct time to minimize damage to your party and maximize damage to the dragon. If you strike the dragon when the party needs to be healed, you will simply do more damage to your party of assisters than you will to the dragon, so it is an idea to have a good team behind you. The effectiveness of primary attacks is affected by the health of the party. Attacks at minimal health appear to be approximately 50% as powerful as attacks at full health, making it important for the party not to overwhelm its healers through self-damaging, but ineffectual, repeated attacks when health is low. There appears to be a new health tier every 22.5% above the lowest 10% of health. If you choose Mage or Rogue, you will not be able to use your secondary ability throughout the fight - you will have to wait your "turn" for your character's class role to come up, as the open window for each class revolves during the course of battle; so if you are looking for a "whenever" class, you are best to choose Cleric or Warrior to heal, as they can operate throughout the fight. If the status bar is already full for the current attack/defend function (ie: cripple), or the current battle status pertains to a different class, then your secondary attacks will have no effect and simply return a (0) damage for the attacker. Depending on how much health your party has, you will see the following messages after every one of your primary attacks: *If your party has between 0 and 10% health, the game will say: "The Warriors are unable to hold back the might of Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon causing some of your party to retreat." *If your party has between 10 and 33% health, the game will say: "The Mages are having difficulty recovering mana to cast their spells, reducing the damage output for the party." *If your party has between 33 and 55% health, the game will say: "The Clerics are frantically trying to heal the injured party members, reducing the effectiveness of the party." *If your party has between 55 and 78% health, the game will say: "The Warriors distract Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon, while the Rogues sneak up from behind resulting in additional damage." *If your party has between 78 and 100% health, the game will say: something, I'm sure... Bahamut Power Attack Damage Formula Class The class you choose will last for the entire duration of this particular monster. You will have different abilities depending on the class you chose. When entering the battle, the player must choose to enter as a Warrior, Cleric, Mage, or Rogue. Warriors *''Castle Age Description'' Warriors are juggernauts able to withstand the brute force of most attacks while being able to defend their teammates. Warriors are great defensive additions to any party but are still able to dish out bone-crushing attacks. *''What Warriors do in Battle'' The Warrior Special Ability Strengthen increases the max Party Health amount, as well as slightly increases the current Party Health amount. The more Defense you have, the more effective your strengthening will be. If the monster's status says, "STATUS: Bahamut is snapping its large jaws at your party!" your strengthening will be the most effective at this time. Clerics *''Castle Age Description'' It would be wise not to take a Cleric for granted. Although most well known for their healing and restorative powers, Clerics are also able to summon Holy energies to smite and banish their opponents. *''What Clerics do in Battle'' The Cleric Special Ability Heal increases the current party health more than Strengthen, but it does not increase the max Party Health amount. The more Defense you have, the more you will Heal. If the monster's status says "STATUS: The mana channels are aligned!" your healing will be the most effective at that time. Rogues *''Castle Age Description'' Rogues are masters at pinpointing their enemies weaknesses and striking with deadly precision. Rogues are powerful teammates able to deal damage and lockdown the opponent with their debilitating strikes. *''What Rogues do in Battle'' The Rogue Special Ability Cripple prevents Bahamut from healing himself. Please note, this skill will only be effective if the monster's Status says, "STATUS: Bahamut is attempting to heal itself!" Mages *''Castle Age Description'' Able to bend magical forces to their will, Mages are able to channel magical energies not only to cause destruction to their foes but are also able to create magical barriers to protect allied forces from harm *''What Mages do in Battle'' The Mage Special Ability Deflect prevents Bahamut from using his Lava Breath on the Party. Please note, he is not always preparing to use his Lava Breath, he is only preparing to use this attack if his status is, "STATUS: Bahamut is readying its Lava Breath". Siege Weapons While fighting Bahamut, there are five different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Catapults * Needs 30 people to launch * Does 7,986,000 damage Ballista * Needs 60 people to launch * Does 9,982,500 damage Fire Catapult * Needs 90 people to launch * Does 11,979,000 damage Silverlight Angels * Needs 120 people to launch * Does 15,972,000 damage Phoenixes *Needs 200 people to launch *Does 19,965,000 damage Total Damage: 65,884,500 Approx - 55% of required damage. = Battle Lore = Bahamut Summoned :What have you done?!? :"Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all!" :Attack Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! :You have summoned Bahamut. Request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms! Defeat Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! After The Battle The clouds swirl above causing purples, grays, and blues to mix together into a giant vortex. The air seems charged with a dark energy that sends chills down your spine. The spinning of the clouds suddenly slows and they start to part. A massive arm reaches beyond the rift created in the heavens and comes crashing down to earth. What is this frightening creature? More importantly, why are these rifts being created? Before you have time to think, another large arm reaches through the rift in the skies. Whatever it is, it is definitely massive. It slowly becomes clear as a silhouette of a large dragon appears through the dark skies. The creature lets out a loud roar that would make a grown man cower in fear. Never have you seen a dragon this enormous. The one makes all those Ancient Red Dragons you fought look like mere whelps in comparison to this creature from the rift. Bahamut: "Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all! I am free to destroy this world!" Celesta: "I cannot believe it. How could this be…." You see Celestas face turn pale. You: "What is it Celesta? What is the matter?" Celesta: "That is Bahamut! My ancestors use to tell me tales a large dragon so fierce and horrifying that it almost destroyed our world. The story said Bahamut almost succeeded in this goal except he was sealed away in the Underworld by the great Elven Sage. I use to think it was a just a tale to scare young elven children. I never thought that it could be true…" You: "How could this happen? If he was sealed away, why would he come back now?" Celesta: "The creature did speak of Mephistopheles. I wonder if the seal that controlled the creature was weakened when Mephistopheles entered this world. That must be it!" You: "How do stop this creature? It seems if we do not stop it, it will destroy this world." Celesta: " The only person I know that has any knowledge of this creature and would know how to seal it away would be an elf by the name of Medius. He is one of the few elves currently alive that would have been there during those dark times when Bahamut last attacked." You: "Please find him as soon as you can. We will do our best to hold Bahamut back but we may not have much time." You gather your army around as Celesta quickly teleports away to an unknown location. You: "We may not survive this battle but we must do our best to buy time for Celesta. She is our only hope. We must buy her time or it will be the end of this world as we know it. We must fight for our children and our future. I am proud to have fought next to such brave individuals." Your army rides toward the mountain range from which the rift originated. The sight of Bahamut in the distance frightens even you. It's taking every ounce of courage to maintain your composure. If you were to ride away now, your army would quickly scatter and there would be no hope to hold off this creature. Bahamut: "You silly humans dare to oppose me? Without that accursed Elven Sage, you have no hopes to stop me! I will crush you all before I destroy this insignificant world you humans call home." Bahamut rises up and arches its back. It looks like he is about to launch some sort of attack! You signal to the mages to ready their Deflection spell. The mages all start to chant in unison and a large barrier starts to form around your party. However, before they can finish the spell Bahamut completes his attack. Bahamut spews molten lava from its mouth at your party. The lava hits the barrier. It looks as if the Deflection barrier will hold but wait…there was a portion of the barrier which was not completed! The screams of your army cut through the air and your heart sinks. The smell of burning flesh makes you nauseous but there is no choice but to carry on. The lives of your army must not be in vain. The clerics quickly cast heal on the party members who were injured and the party pushes forward. The warriors quickly take up the front lines to deflect Bahamut's attacks as best they can. Some of them fall but the party pushes forward. It looks like Bahamut is readying for another large attack. You quickly direct the rogues in the group to charge and hopefully stun Bahamut before it can launch another attack. The rogues quickly dart forward and attack in a coordinated fashion. Bahamut becomes distracted as it tries to swat away the rogues as if they were nothing but small flies. It looks like the group of rogues have taken massive damage but they were at least able to prevent Bahamut from spewing lava again. This battle will be short-lived if Celesta cannot make it back with Medius. Just in time you see Celesta riding toward the rear of your party with Medius by her side. Hopefully they will have the answers to seal Bahamut back in the Underworld. As you complete your thought, you are jerked back to reality by a loud screech from Bahamut. It seems it has taken notice of Medius and Celesta. Bahamut: "THE ELVEN SAGE! HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE. YOU HAVE SAVED ME THE EFFORT OF FINDING YOU SO THAT I CAN DESTROY YOU!" Is Bahamut referring to Medius? How could it be possible that Medius is the Elven Sage? All of sudden you see Bahamut charging for another Lava Breath attack. Its target must be Celesta and Medius. If they perish, there will be no hope left. You pull hard on the reins of your horse and head back towards Celesta and Medius. Bahamut unleashes for a great fireball in the direction of Celesta and Medius. Will you be able to make it in time? You leap off your horse and tackle Celesta and Medius to the ground. The fireball misses Celesta and Medius by a hair but grazes your left arm. The pain is excruciating as your skin is seared off. The pain is causing you lose consciousness. Will Celesta and Medius be able to make it time and banish Bahamut back to the Undeworldsic? As your eyes get heavier and heavier, you see Medius start a chant and create a large magical seal. Meanwhile, Celesta has created a large magical barrier to protect them as Bahamut continues his assault. A deafening roar is unleashed. Bahamut is writhes in pain. Bahamut: "NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAINNNNN!" The skies part again and large beam of light shines through. The rift from which Bahamut originated begins to open again. However, this time, Bahamut is raised into the skies. The sky has turned an unnatural shade of purple and yellow. Bahamut continues to resist but it looks as if Medius's magical seal has worked. Bahamut slowly disappears through the rift and after what seems to be an eternity, it is gone. The skies become calm and clear from the sky. The sun shines on your face. It is a comforting warmth. Your eyes become tougher and tougher to hold open. Celesta runs over to you. It looks like she is trying to talk to you but yet you hear no sound. Maybe it truly is the end for you. Your last moments were triumphant. You hope for a proper warriors burial and hope that they will sing songs of your name for generations to come. Your last image as your eyes go dark is that of Celesta's glowing hands hovering over your chest. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack Rewards After Slaying Bahamut Loot Page Rare Chance Drops * Lavareign Axe * Inferno Shield * Burning Blade * Blazerune Ring * Blazerune Necklace * Gladiator * Arcanist * Hellkite Minion Epic Chance Drops * Skullfire * Volcanic Helm * Hellforge Gauntlets * Hellforge Plate * Hellslayer Knight Crystal Drops Depending on activity, there is a chance to receive one of each crystal each time you slay a Volcanic Dragon. Chances are increased when other players of different level ranges participate more. * Volcanic Topaz * Volcanic Ruby * Volcanic Emerald * Volcanic Sapphire = Notes = * Introduced April 21, 2010. * Bahamut is likely a referance to either the dragon of the same name that is featured in the Final Fantasy video game series, or the one from the Dungeons & Dragons Role-Playing Game. His appearance and use as a villain suggests the Final Fantasy version of the character over the RPG one. * Bahamut was originally a figure from Arabic myth as a fish that supports the world. * The death of the main character suggested by the flavor text of the lore is reminicent of the Beowulf myth, in which King Beowulf dies saving his kingdom from a rampaging dragon. = See Also = * Bahamut Loot Data * Bahamut Attack Formula Category:Monsters